Alice O'Connell and the Mummy
by racheo91
Summary: Alice O'Connell, Rick O'Connell's younger sister. Along for the ride with a dead mummy on the loose. Along with unlikely companions. Ardeth/OC. First ever FanFic, let me know how it is! Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

A bit of information about the character first:-

Her name is Alice O'Connell, the actress that will be playing Alice is Milla Jovovich (which is a funny if I think about it now). She is the younger sister of, you guessed it Rick O'Connell. She will be wearing pretty much what Milla Jovovich wears in Resident Evil Extinction. Weapons - she has a Shotgun on her back along with Double Kukri Sword set. Pistols on the side of her legs (easier access) and a bag like Rick's. The story is an Arderth Bay story.

Ancient Egyptian will be in Bold and the narrator is in Italics.

So please if you could be as good to give me comments it'll be great!

Hope you enjoy!

...

2,134 B.C

 _"_ _Thebes. City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First. Home of Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead. Birthplace of Anck-su-namun. Pharaoh's Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her."_ Imhotep and Anck-su-namun embrace. They then kiss each together passionately. Imhotep roams his hands over her body, smearing the paint. _"But for their love, they were willing to risk l_ _ife itself."_

Soon as Imhotep's Priests rush over to close the door. Angrily, the Pharaoh strides in and just looks at the Priests, says to them in Ancient Egyptian, " **What are you doing here?** " Soon as he said this they backed away, scared. He goes forward to the curtains, throws them back.

All you see is Anck-su-namun just standing alone. She looks up at him and gives him a sexy smile. But the Pharaoh sees the smeared body paint from their passionate kiss. The Pharaoh point's his finger at the evidence, even more furious he shout's " **WHO HAS TOUCHED YOU?!** "

He feels his sword getting pulled out of his scabbard, he spins around. What he found out he was shocked to say the least. He exclaims " **Imhotep? My priest.** " What he didn't know was that Anck-su-namun was lifting a dagger to plunge it into the Pharaoh, which she does so.

He screams soon as Anck-su-namun sticks the dagger into him. Imhotep raises the Pharaoh's own sword and stabs him. While they are doing this Imhotep's Priests slams the doors and bolts the door shut. They can see in the shadows of Imhotep and Anck-su-namun repeatedly stabbing the Pharaoh. All of a sudden they heard the door trying to break through. They both stop to look what was happening. The door is being kept rammed to open. They both share desperate looks to each other. Imhotep's priests attempt to grab him and pull him towards the balcony. The priests told them " **Pharaoh's bodyguards!** "

Imhotep tries to get out of their hold on him to get back to Anck-su-namun. But she rips the Pharaoh's sword from his hand and pushes him towards the balcony and informs him, " **You must go. Save yourself. Only you can resurrect me.** " He looks on with face of despair. While the door breaks open. The Pharaoh's bodyguards burst through, well-armed. The priests drags Imhotep on the balcony just as the bodyguards rips through the curtains. They see Anck-su-namun, she turns and hisses at them " **My body is no longer his temble!** " She plunges the sword in her hand straight into her own heart. Imhotep see's and does a silent scream, as he sees his lover kill herself.

 _"_ _To resurrect Anck-su-namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert, taking Anck-su-namun's corpse to Hamnunaptra, City of the Dead. Ancient burial site for the sons of Pharaoh's and resting place for the wealth of Egypt."_ They enter Hamnunaptra. Soon they go underground with the body. _"For his love, Imhotep dared the God's anger by going deep into the city. Where he took the black 'Book of the Dead' from its Holy resting place."_

The priests were chanting and bowing on their knees. Anck-su-namun's body was on an altar with her body and five jars around her. " _Anck-su-namun's soul had been sent to the dark underworld. Her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred Canopic jars."_ Still chanting, Imhotep starts reading from the book. There was something coming out of the black water, a mist starts coming over to her body. _"Anck-su-namun's soul had come back from the dead."_ The mist was on top of the body, slowly the mist went into her body. But soon as Imhotep was about to stab her to complete the ritual _"But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual could be completed. Imhotep's priests were condemned to mummified alive."_

 _"_ _As for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai. The worst of all ancient curses, one so horrible it has never before been bestowed. He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead, for all of eternity. The Magi would never allow him to be released, for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind an unholy flesh eater with strength of ages, power over the sands and the glory of invincibility."_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for viewing my story and also for favouring and following as well.

As a thank you, here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy (sadly) Only Alice O'Connell.

...

 _"_ _And for 3000 years… We, the Meji, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch."_

1925

There we were me, Rick and our buddy Beni. Getting ready to shoot, I got my rifle ready. We turned our head and saw the Legionnaire Colonel panic; he turns his horse to run away. Beni turns to my brother, "You just got promoted." We both just rolled our eyes, Rick shouted in French "premez vos positions!"

We saw them coming closer "Steady!" Got my rifle ready. Rick turns to Beni, "you're with me on this one, right?" Beni says in a nervous tone "Oh. Your strength gives me strength." I just roll my eyes; Rick turns to me about to ask the same question. I shut him up before he even asks "you know I'm with you all the way!"

He smiles at me, I wink at him getting back to aim. He shouts an order again "Steady!" Beni picks up his gun and runs away, shouting "wait! Wait for me!" I just look back at Rick told him straight, "I know now why I didn't like him!"

Steadying my rifle. Rick shouts "steady" once again. Right at that moment everything slows down soon as Rick shouts "FIRE!" Guns started blazing. Me and Rick were side by side shooting people that were coming near us.

We started to run soon as they come through while shooting. Getting attacked right, left and centre. Rick was getting attacked; he hit him with the bud of his gun. We run out of bullets, both grabbed our pistols. We started shooting again.

Soon as we got to the top jumped over a fallen column, saw Beni still running. Both shouting at him, "Run, Beni! Run!" Rick shouted at him, "Get inside! Get inside!" Beni got through a door, we saw him looking back at us. We both knew what he was about to do. "Hey! Don't you close that door!" He repeated again, "Don't you close that door!" Rick was going to kill him!

Both out of breath saw more of the enemy coming towards us. He grabbed my hand to pull us away, started running again. We both jumped over a column that was on the floor. Rick rolled over while I landed on my feet. Still getting chased. I told Rick "If we get out of here, I'm going to kill you!" We ended up running into a dead end. Looked at each other, slowly turning around. Getting ready to be shot. Closing our eyes, ready for the pain of the bullets.

We just heard the horses and men getting scared and running away. We slowly opened our eyes, just saw dust from where they were. I took a deep breath, I turned to Rick but he was more focused on the statue. We then heard a noise, getting a bit freaked out. It had to make it worse with the sand starting to go crazy over us. We both started to run out of Hamnunaptra.

Exhausted, I took Rick's hand in mine. I saw Rick looking up towards the hill. There were at least 10 men on horses, all in black. I just dragged my brother away. "Let's go Rick, I want to go. Get away from this place." Rick nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, been busy! Having my nephew all weekend and through the week days, along with my health! Talk about draining!

But on a better note, a **BIG** thank you for reading, following and favouring this story!

This might be the longest chapter I had done. Hopefully it is okay. If you could give me a message or a review on how it is, be much appreciated.

racheo91 xx

...

Cairo prison

After that dreadful day in Hamnunaptra. Me and Rick spilt up for a while, but I heard he got himself arrested. So here I am in the courtyard waiting for the Warden to come and get me so I can see my idiot brother. I thought to myself 'why did he have to get arrested? Especially in this horrid place!'

Finally the Warden came up to me. "Follow me!" While I was following him I had to cover my nose, 'he doesn't half stink, and do they know how to use a bath?' We got stopped by one of the prison wardens. He told him something in Arabic.

He turned to me, "excuse me for a moment, it seems someone else wants to see him." I just look at him confused as he walked off. I roll my eyes at him.

All I hear is him sounding like he was selling something to them. "Come, come! Step over the threshold." He turns around coming towards me. "Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home."

I look behind him and see a woman with brown hair that is up along with a brown hat, hazel eyes. White blouse, a patterned cardigan, a thin scarf and a long brown skirt with a pair of a small heel. Along with what I assumed was her brother. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a cream suit a hat which he has taken off.

I could hear what they were saying. The woman was clearly not happy with her brother, "You told me you got it on a dig in Thebes."

He replied back "Well, I was mistaken." She retorted by saying "You lied." Quickly shot back, "I lie to everyone. What makes you so special?" Shocked at his reply, "I am your sister." "It makes you more gullible." Even I winced at that. "You stole it from a drunk at the local casbah." "Picked his pocket actually." I actually snorted at that, 'I like this bloke!' He looked at his sister and stopping her for a moment "So I don't think it's a very good-" "Stop being so ridiculous." She grabbed him catch up to the warden.

He was by me by the time they caught up. "What exactly is this man in prison for?"

"Knowing him and his sarcasm from his mouth properly 'I was looking for a good time' am I right?" looking to the warden. The siblings looked at me realising I was here. I look towards them "Hi, my names Alice." Gave them a smile. They gave me a smile back, the brother was introducing them "Hello, my names Jonathan and this is my sister Evy." She gave me a small nod "How do you do?"

Went up to the jail bars while they did that they brought out a scruffy man, a man that I know all too well. My lovely brother Rick. The wardens whacking him to get on the floor, he grimaced in pain when they whacked him on the back.

While the siblings were having their own conversation, "This is the man you stole it from?" "Yes exactly" getting nervous, wanting to get out of there soon as possible. "So why don't we just go sniff a spot of tiffin-"

Rick finally gets on his knees, sees them first, "who are you? And who's the broad?"

I laugh with shock, "Rick!" At the same time Evy says "Broad?" Shocked at this man's manners.

Rick sees me and smiles a real smile, not his cocky smirk. "Hey Al, how are you?" "You know me, trying to save your ass!" He smirks and winks at me, turns his attention back at them.

Jonathan saw him looking back at them stuttering, "I-I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word." Grabbing his sister to get his eye off him "But this is my sister Evy." She looks at him a bit disgusted but nodded anyway along with "How do you do?"

The way he was looking at her, I rolled my eyes ready for the insult. 'Here it comes' "Oh, well. Guess she's not a total loss." Noise coming from behind us from the prisoners and guards, or something not paying attention I'm too busy frying not to laugh. I put my hand over my mouth, muffling my giggles. She looks at him gobsmacked while saying "I beg your pardon."

The Warden turns to us "I'll be back in a moment." 'Not like I'm bothered, glad to have some sort of fresh hair' Rick looks at the Warden walking off.

Jonathan turns to his sister and whispers to her "Ask him about the box" Evy turns to my brother trying to get his attention "Um, hello. Excuse me. We found your puzzle box… and we came to ask you about it."

I looked up confused, 'puzzle box?' I looked at Rick, eyebrow lifted. "No."

"No" Evy looked confused. Rick looks at her "No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." I literally had to take a step back, I hated that place. Jonathan shhing him. Both shocked, Evy asks him, "H-how do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

'Oh that box' we both said him at the same time, "Because that's where we were when we found it. We were there." They both looked at us, Evy looked at me asked me with curiosity "you were there?" at the same time Jonathan says "But how do we know that's not a load of pigs wallow?"

Rick looked him, knowing his face from somewhere, "Do I know you?" "No, no. I've got one of those faces" Soon as he finishes that sentence, he recognises him and gives him a big punch in the face. I back away when he falls to the floor and all I got to say 'that's going to hurt in the morning… or now. Ouch.'

Evy just looks on and climbs over her brother as I moved around him to not miss anything. "You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Looking at the both of us. Rick told her straight, "Yeah, we were there." "You swear?"

"Every damn day." She just rolls her eyes at him "I didn't mean that-" "-we know. We were there." I said. Rick and I told her "Seti's place-" "-City of the dead." Evy started to get closer to Rick, getting more excited of the thought of going to Hamnuaptra, "Could you tell me how to get there? I mean, the exact location." Getting closer, "You want to know?" "W-well, yes." Getting closer to the bars "Do you really want to know?" "Yes." He uses his finger to bring her closer; he grabs her face and kisses her on the lips. "Then get me the hell out of here!" "Really Rick?"

"Do it lady, Alice hurry up!" I roll my eyes; I seem of a habit doing that a lot. "Where are they taking him?" As the Warden comes back, "To be hanged," I look at him in anger, "What!?" The Warden looks to Evy when he says this "Apparently he had a very good time."

"Oh great, marvellous!" Sarcasm dripping off every word. "Shall we go and save my dear brother?" Turning towards Evy and Jonathan. Both nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, sorry for long wait. Been busy and the inspiration didn't want to come out.

Thought I'd do a short chapter for now! Won't be able to do any now for the weekend, going camping for my fiancé's birthday! So here is the long awaited chapter!

Also like to chuck in, thank you so much for the favourite and the following means a lot to me!

racheo91 xx

...

Here we were at the Gallows Courtyard; the prisoners were around the bars cheering. Trying to bargain for my brother's life. Evy was practically begging to save him, "I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life." The Warden shrugged her off "Madame, I will pay 100 pounds just to see him hang." I narrowed my eyes at him, with a deathly calm voice, "You might have your head chopped off before you even see anything money!" He looks at me, gives a gulp.

Evy is more focused on the noose going around my brother's neck. She turns back to the Warden "200 pounds!" The Warden shouts out "Proceed!" I was starting to get panicky, feeling that time was slowing down. I turn to the Warden trying to haggle myself, "300 pounds!"

I saw the man that was down with Rick, tightening the noose; they both were talking to each other. I saw him turn his head towards us, saying something I didn't catch. All of a sudden the Warden shouts "Yahemar! Of course we don't let him go!" I turned to him "Please, don't do this!"

Evy is starting to panic; she was on the edge of her seat "500 pounds!" He turns to her, starts to move his hand towards her, "And what else? I'm a very lonely man." He started to touch her leg; even if she hit him with her book. That was the last straw for me, I grabbed my gun that was hidden under my coat and cocked it towards his head. "Touch her again and I will kill you!" With venom in my voice. I look towards Evy, "You okay?" Saw her eyes a bit wide, she nodded.

All of a sudden the Warden shouts "Yalla tlak!" Me and Evy go to the fencing shouting "NO!" He starts to gloat, "Ha ha! His neck did not break! Oh I'm so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death." I couldn't even think, my mind was just blank; just staring at my brother trying to breathe. I could hear most of the conversation.

Evy thought of another thing that might let him go, "He knows the location to Hamunaptra, so does she." The Warden turns to her with disbelief on his face, "You lie." Shocked with this accusation, "I would never!"

I start to come around soon as I hear her talking about Hamunaptra "It's true, she's telling the truth." He looks at me and back to Evy, "Are you telling me that this women and this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" Both of us exclaimed "Yes!" "Truly?" I was starting to get more annoyed now, "Were you listening? Me and my brother know where it is!"

Evy looked at me and said to him, "Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you –"

"Ten percent." They started to haggle between them.

"Fifty percent"

"Twenty"

"Forty"

"Thirty!"

"Twenty-five." Happy with that result she exclaimed "Ah! Deal" Quiet happy with herself, the Warden just looks pretty annoyed that he got caught out by a woman. I could tell what he was about to say, I just grabbed one of my knife's and chucked at the rope, not wanting him to go even more purple than he was. I saw that Evy, Jonathan and the Warden looking at me, I looked straight at the Warden, "I better get that knife back!" Walking away to get my brother and take him home to get him cleaned up!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for the month wait. Been busy, haven't had time to write and plus could not find the inspiration to write. So I'm going to write a smallish chapter trying to get back into it. Well here comes the long wait for this chapter, have fun!

...

Soon as we got to my place. I cut his hair, which he needed. Badly. While he cleaned himself up, I was getting my bag ready for the travel. He came out shaven and clean, he looked at me getting my stuff ready. Rick curiously asked "You ready to go back there?" "Hamunaptra?" He nodded. I turned to look at him, "well, I would prefer to stay home but Evy wants us to take her. So may as well. How about you?" Rick simply answered "Just want to get in and out."

The next morning me and Rick had food, got our stuff (mostly guns, ammo, dynamite.) We were walking towards the boat, looking for Evy and Jonathan. When we got near the boat we heard voices. "….rude, a complete scoundrel – I don't like him one bit, and I'm still not sure about the women either."

Me and Rick looked at each other. Said at the same time "Anyone we know?" They both spun around, saw both of us approaching. Evy was clearly admiring Rick; I had a big grin on my face. Especially when Evy was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "Um, hello."

Jonathan came up to Rick started to hit him on the shoulder, like he was an old friend. "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh O'Connell's?" While checking his pockets, "Yeah. Yeah, smashing." I was laughing at the situation, "Yeah, it's smashing!"

Jonathan started to put his hands up about to 'box' Rick "Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner… partner." When he said 'partner' he jabbed his fist to Rick's face, without touching. With that I think he realises what he did yesterday. "That reminds me. No hard feelings about the –" Rick did the same action.

I think Jonathan thought he was about to get hit again, the way he moved his face away and scrunched up his face. But quickly as it came he shrugged it off "– Oh, no, no. Happens all the time." I shook my head thinking 'Looks like it happens more times than he realises. The way he's speaking'

Evy decide to step up and talk to us now, "– Mr and Miss. O'Connell. Can you both look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of a flimflam? – Because if it is, I am warning you both –" I raised my eyebrow and turned to Rick as he said "- You're warning us? Lady, let us put it this way..." I spoke up "… Our whole damn garrison believed in this so much…"

"- That without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city…"

"- When we got there all we found… was sand and blood." We both finished our rant. "Let me get your bags." I grabbed mine and Rick's bags, while he got their bags and we got on to the boat.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry this ain't an update for the story! But I was thinking of making a new story, but I don't know what films/series to choose from.

These are the choices and with the person I want my o/c to be with! :)

Film choices:-

 **Hobbit - Fili/Kili/Thorin** (obviously) haha

 **Lord of the Rings - Legolas**

 **Harry Potter - George/Fred**

 **Captain America/ Avengers - Steve Rogers/James 'Bucky' Barnes**

 **Twilight - (Vampires) Jasper/Emmett/Carlisle (Wolves) Jacob/Paul/Embry**

That's the films; these are the series:-

 **The Vampire Diaries/The Originals - Damon/Elijah/Klaus**

 **Merlin - Arthur/Merlin**

 **Doctor Who - Doctor** (Obviously haha)

That's it at the moment before I over do it haha! So if you people please message or put a comment in the review so whoever writes the first one I'll do :D!

So please, GET ME WRITING!

Also I will try and do a few chapters for an early Christmas present from me to you!

Rach xx


	7. Chapter 6

Hello I'm back, but this time with an actual chapter. Hope you like! Trying to choose another story so if you could look on the 6th chapter the choices are on there! Please and thank you.. So here you go! Enjoy!

...

As we got on to the boat, we separated to go to our rooms. We put our stuff in the rooms.

I kept my gun bag; you never know when you need it really. As I went to get a drink, I saw Jonathan playing poker with a couple of Americans by the looks of it.

I stepped up getting a whiskey, I can hear them talking. "Quit playin' with your glasses and cut the deck, Burns." A man cleaning his glasses, who might be Burns, "Without my glasses I can't see the deck to cut it, Dave."

I saw my brother coming through the door with his bags. Clearly Jonathan has seen him too. "O'Connell, sit down. We could use another player." I walked up towards them, stood by him. Jonathan saw me give me a smile. "Ah hello Alice." "Hello Jonathan. Also he only gambles with his life, never his money. Same with me."

The one that might be Dave looks up while sorting out the cards, "Never? What if I was to bet you $500 we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

Me and Rick looks confused, "You're looking for Hamunaptra?" Rick asked. The blonde one confidently "Damn straight we are."

Getting a bit annoyed, I ask "And who says we are?" Dave and Burns points at Jonathan at the same time say "He does." At least he looks a bit sheepish, "Well –"

Dave speaks up again, "Well, how 'bout it? Is it a bet?" Me and Rick look at each other and grin and say at the same time "All right, you're on."

All of a sudden a new voice jumps into the conversation, a man with a fez and a one eye glasses. "What makes you so confident, sir, and ma'am?" We look up at him; Rick asks "What makes you?"

The blonde guy says looking up at us, "We got us a man who's actually been there."

"Oh, what a coincidence because the O'Connell's –" Jonathan had to open his mouth, so a typical Rick move he wacked him on the back of the head of his gun bag. He understood changed the conversation quickly, "Whose play is it? Is it – is it my play? I thought –"

Rick looked back at the men, "Gentlemen, we got us a wager. Good evening Jonathan" Rick had his hand on Jonathan's shoulder. I could hear the clicks in neck, could tell it hurt. He went off. I looked at Jonathan "Goodnight Jonathan, don't do anything stupid." He looked at us while waving "Good night."


	8. Author's Note!

I judt thought whilst having a few drinks of wine and budwiser, I thought I would wisg everyone that reads my story and favourites and follows it. I wish everyone a VERY Merry Christmas and have a great New Year. You properly won't here from me till after the New Year, time to drink all the alcohol in my house!

I will write soon after the year!

Again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

Love from,

Rachel xx


	9. AN

Hey all, sorry I haven't updated for awhile had hell of a new year my 90 year old nan fell and got rushed into hospital. Found out she got Vascular Dementia so a long process!

But I want to post this on here.

One of the best actors of my generation has passed away, name of Alan Rickman. Everyone will know him as the brilliant Professor Snape.

I know it's short but I wanted to put this up. Short and sweet.

I will try and update soon either tonight or tomorrow!

But all I have to say is RIP Alan Rickman!

 **ALWAYS!**


	10. Chapter 7

Hey all, sorry for long wait. Here is the chapter! Review if you want anything different.

Thank you all too for reading, favouring and following this story!

...

We went to find Evelyn. Saw her reading a book. We sneakily walked up to her and Rick being Rick dropped his bag in front of her. She jumped a mile. "Sorry for my idiot brother, Evy!" I gave a look at Rick.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya." At least he's looking sheepish. "The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners." She went back to her book.

Taking my bag off my shoulder, listening to Rick and Evy's conversation. Which is funny I might add.

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?" He just had to bring that up.

But thankfully she's quick, "well, if you call that a kiss?" I just had a massive grin on my face. I think Rick didn't like that comment. Soon, after she said that he opened his bag, which is full of his guns. I opened my bag taking my baby out, my good old pistol. God this helped me along the way.

Evy saw all the artillery with wide eyes. Taking her glasses off and putting her book down somewhere. Being curious, she pulled forward "Um, did I miss something? Are we – Are we going into battle?" We both looked straight at Evy.

Rick said straight away, "Lady, there's something out there." While cleaning my shotgun, I told her "Something underneath that sand." She dismissed it, by saying "Yes, well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure."

She looked at both of us, "What do you think's out there?" Rick looked at her "– in a word? Evil."

I carried on for him, "The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed." Evy just looked at us like we were crazy. "Oh, look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokem, Miss and Mr O'Connell… But I do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried there." She paused.

I looked at her trying to figure her out, but she continued, "The Book of Amun-Ra, it contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom." She sort went into a zone "It's what interested me in Egypt when I was I child. It's why I came here – sort of a life's pursuit." Coming out of her zone.

Rick looked at her a give her a look between confused and amused, "And the face that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you? – Right?"

She looked impressed and she pointed at him "– you know your history." I shook my head "nope, he knows his treasure." She started to look uncomfortable. She looked at Rick, "Um… By the way… why did you kiss me?" He shrugged "I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Looking at my stupid idiot of a brother, shaking my head of disappoint. She got up a huff, furious. "What? What'd I say?"

"You are such an idiot Rick! You still have no clue how to talk to women!" Annoyed with him, I got up from the chair. Not before we hear a noise.

...

I thought since I can't message the ones that review on here. I thought I'd put it on here for the guests!

Grey (Guest) - Happy New Year too you. Don't worry I never forget you. That means a lot to me thank you! Trust me your english is better than half the people that can speak it, including me :D.

Guest - Yes there is another chapter, just long time to get into it and write it down.

Guest - That means a lot to me, thank you. But thank god she is better she's in a nursing home at the moment to keep an eye on her till she is able to come home.


	11. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm back. I thought I'd update soon, because my birthday is on Thursday and going out drinking with my friends, so I thought I'd do this for you as a gift from me to you :D. But the best gift I have on here is how many views I have on this story, so thank you to the 3,749 viewers and many more to come. Well have at it! Enjoy.

...

We got our pistols out. Ready for anything. Rick went around the corner and grabbed, who would of thought it; Beni. Screeching when getting grabbed, "Surprise! My good friends, you're alive! I was so very, very worried."

I had a look cross between fury and disgust, Beni was just one weasel I would love to shot without any remorse. We both had our guns at him; I said to him pretty much angry "Well, if it ain't our little buddy Beni." Rick cocked his gun at him "– I think I'll kill you." "– Think of my children"

I snorted, "You don't have any children." He looked so pathetic "someday I might." I really didn't want to have that image in my head. Rick just shouted at him "– Shut up!" Beni jumped at the anger in his voice. "So you're the one who's leading the Americans. I might have known."

I looked at Beni, said to him "What's the scam? You take them into the desert, and then you leave them to rot?" He looked at the both of us, trying to look sad "Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo." He sighed "– So this time I must go all the way."

"Must suck to be you." Grinning at him, knowing he can't get out of it. The stupid man as he is. Rick had a grin on his face as well. "– Them's the breaks huh?"

"You both never believed in Hamunatpra, O'Connell's. Why are you going back?" We saw Evy by the camels stroking them. Rick had a look of awe in his face by looking at her. "You see that girl? She saved my neck." I raised my eyebrow and coughed "So did Alice" Rolling his eyes at me.

Beni started snorting, "You did have more balls than brains." We started laughing falsely, Beni was just laughing like an idiot. "Yeah. Good-bye Beni." Rick chucked him over board, I started laughing properly now, high fived Rick. You can hear Beni shouting for Rick, "O'Connell!" We started to walk off, and saw wet foot prints on the deck. I looked at Rick when he started to look over the boat, he look at me "We got company." I nodded at him, "You get Evy, and I'll get Jonathan." We separated.


	12. Chapter AN

Hey all,

I might leave Alice O'Connell and the Mummy for while since I lost my muse for this but I will come back for it. I've been wanting to write a Twilight Jacob Black story. See how it goes though keep an eye out!

Much love!


	13. Chapter 9

Hey readers, sorry for the long wait. But I will try and update more. So here is the story!

Enjoy!

Review: Guest - I know I should but with my time away from my laptop haven't had time. But thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh don't worry Alice will be kicking mummies soon.

...

I was running to find Jonathan. Running past people are that were panicking, saw the barn with the horses were on fire. All of a sudden I started to hear shots being fired. Running towards the noise, saw it was the men from earlier that were playing poker and talked about Hamunatpra.

"Hey! Have you seen Jonathan the Englishman?" In a rush. "Yeah, he said something about finding his sister" blonde one said. I gave a nod started to run back to Evy's room.

I saw Rick with Evy and Jonathan. I sighed with relief. I shouted " Rick!"

He spun around, he saw me. "Alice!" He grabbed my upper arms. "You okay?" Concerned. I nodded. We took cover. Rick gave Evy his bag.

Grabbing my pistol while Rick reloaded his. Saw the bullets getting closer to his head, Evy moved his body out of the way. Ricks and I turned the corner to shoot at them.

I saw everything was catching fire and everyone is running off the deck. "Rick we need to jump!" Shouting over the noise. He nodded and turned to Evy, "Can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it."

"Trust me -" turns to her and picks her up "-trust me it calls for it." And throws her into the water. We heard a whiny voice calling us. The warden.

"O'Connell's! O'Connell's! What are we gonna do?" Panicking. Rick holds up his hands "wait here, we'll go get help." Warden nodded muttering 'right'. Both of us jumping of the deck.

We managed to get to shore. Then Evy started to moan "we've lost everything! All of our tools! All of my clothes!"

"We'll get some clothes in the next village Evy don't worry." Giving her a smile and pat on the shoulder. Next thing we heard that weasel, "O'Connell! Hey! O'Connell! It looks to me like l've got all the horses!" Gloating.

Me and Rick just noticed something, we both shout out "Hey, Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" I started laughing seeing his face and his little tantrum. "Come on, I think there's a village up ahead."


	14. Chapter 10

Hey readers, i'm sorry for the long 4 month wait. I've been so busy, looking after my nephew, visiting my nan, started a new job, sorting out housing stuff ready to move in with my partner, stress with that... plus our Welsh weather has been kicking it up and been busy being in the sun trying to catch a tan haha.

Here's the story, thank you for being patient!

...

I was helping Evie find an outfit, since she was still in her nightgown; thank god she dried up now. We found a lovely black dress enough to keep cool. The locals were helping her get changed; to add to it they added a face scarf and eyeliner to make her eyes pop. When they were done I had a massive grin on my face, "you look beautiful Evie." She blushed, muttered "thank you," then she added with a louder voice "why didn't wear one of these?" I just shook my head, "they are nice Evie, but I rather my clothes. Plus I don't wear dresses!" Chuckling. "C'mon, I think I can hear our brother's fighting with the locals!" Laughing she grabbed on to my arm.

Walking over can here Jonathan moaning about how much the camels are. "Can't believe the price of these fleabags," giving the money to the gentleman. "Yes, happy. Very good" heavy on the sarcasm. Rick grabbing 3 of the camels, Jonathan grabbing the other 2. "You probably could've got 'em for free – all we had to do is give him our sisters."

I scoffed 'yeah right, he'll have me kicking and screaming and properly a knife in his foot.' Jonathan looking at Rick grinning "Yes. Awfully temping, wasn't it?" Rick saw Evie, I never seen that look on him before, was that love? Adoration? And a hint of lust? Hmm someone will be asking him about that later on. Oh now I can see a shy look on Evie's face. I nudged her breaking them out of their love vest.

"C'mon let's get going." I told them while saddling up the camels. I put my head scarf on my head. Making sure my guns had ammo in them. You never know what will happen, especially like the last time. Now I think of it I haven't had time to think that we will be going back to the place that gave me nightmares for months.

I can hear someone talking, recognising the voice as Jonathan. "Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit." The warden spat right on that. Jonathan and I said together "disgusting." Evie the cheerful person she is "I think they're adorable." I had to smile at that. The warden started singing.

It was night time, Rick and I were still up being used to this. Evie started to lean into Rick, he picked her head up a little to keep on her camel. "I have to ask Rick." He hmmed. "What's going on with you and Evie then? Huh?" Winked at him, wide-eye Rick looked at me spluttering "n-n-nothing." I smirked "suuuuurrrrrrreeeee," Dragging the word out "keep telling yourself that bro."

Half way there we saw black silhouettes on the hill. I shivered asking Rick "they were the ones here last time weren't they?" "Yeah, but don't worry I'm here." Grabbing my hand squeezing it gently. We looked back up, "something's going happen Rick, and I don't know what." Trying to get some sleep while I could.


	15. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Thank you for being patient, for reading, reviewing means a lot. If you could let me know if it's not long enough or anything you want to see, please let me know!

Thank you loads guys, love ya!

Racheo91 3

...

Morning came, everyone was slowly waking up. Me and Rick probably had about 4 hours sleep last night. We saw the Americans, Beni on their horses coming towards us. "Good morning, my friend" I rolled my eyes, we turned the way Hamunatpra will be. For a few minutes, one of the Americans started complaining "what the hell are we doing?" Not even looking at him, Beni replied back to him "patience, my good barat'm. Patience."

"Remember our bet, O'Connell's" Henderson reminding us, "first one to the city, 500 cash bucks," turning to Beni "a hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet." "Oh, my pleasure." Beni turning to Rick "hey O'Connell. Nice camel." Rick's camels head tilted back making a noise, Rick strokes his head.

Me Rick saw the mirage of the sand coming into focus, we both said at the same time. "Get ready for it." Evie looked at us confused "for what?" I looked at her, when Rick said "we are about to be shown the way." That's when the mirage came and shown Hamunatpra.

Everyone was in shock, except me, Rick and Beni. All I could hear was the Americans, "will ya look at that," "Hamunatpra." I muttered "here we go again." Kicking out camels into a run,the rest on their horses trying to keep up, can hear Evie making noises to her camel to make it faster. Hitting the camel softly, hate to hit too hard. Can see Rick and Beni battling it out on their camels with their whips. Can hear the occasional 'oww' from Beni. Rick had enough and grabbed his collar say I g at the same time, "so long, Beni!" Evie being the funny girl she is, going passed him shouting back at him "that serves you right."

Then Rick and Evie started to have a moment on their camels, all of a sudden the camel wanted to go faster. Evie's face was a picture. "whoo! Whoo-how! Go, Evie go!" I started to join in "Whoo! Whoo-hoo! Thank you Evie!" Gleefully. She got into the city first, 'thank you Evie for that extra 500.' Could hear how happy Jonathan is.

We tied our camels up. Give mine a good stroke. "Well done bud, you did good!"

I saw Rick quickly taking something from one of the Americans, Burns I think it was. Walked up to him, sneakily. "What did you take Rick?" Jumping a mile, "don't do that Alice! Specially here" "I know, that's why I did it. It still gives me the creeps."

"You sure you want to be here?" Concerned. "I'll be fine Rick, but let's see what Evie has found."


	16. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait been really busy. Due to health again, also by the time I want to write another chapter I'm tired. Also I lost my job so the time has been (excuse my language) shit. Also had a fall when getting off my bus with my nephew, me going over his buggy, lucky he wasn't hurt and I went to a &e ended up having whip lash. But I'm back to writing, you guys might be lucky I might write and update two chapters tonight. Since my other half is playing on Aliens: Isolation on the PS4 I bought him for an early birthday present, by God the music shits you up than the actual game. Right sorry haha, here's the long awaited chapter!**

...

Soon we went to our little camp where we found Evie. "That's the statue of Anubis. It's legs go deep underground. According to Brembridge scholars, that's where we will find a secret compartment…. Containing the golden Book of Amun-Ra." Evie explained to us.

I was just following her around. Jonathan was cleaning the mirrors. Evie started to correct Jonathan "Jonathan, you're meant to catch the sun with that." Rick come up to Evie looking nervous, I can tell straight away he liked her and finding quiet funny that he is getting nervous. Oh man, I'm never gonna let him forget this.

"So, uh, what are these old mirrors for?" Evie turned her full attention to him while cleaning the mirrors. "Ancient mirrors. It's a ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see."

I saw him getting something from behind his back. I knew it! The tools he took of the one with the glasses. I wonder what lie he's gonna sell her. "Uh, here, this is for, uh, you. Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off our American brethren-" started to walk off, he started to stumble over his words. "- I thought you might like it – you might need it for when you're, uh-uh, yeah." The warden was just looking at Rick, "what are you lookin' at?"

He saw me, with the biggest grin on my face with an eyebrow lifted. He just gave a glare. He wrapped the rope around a column, chucked it down the hole. All we hear was moaning from the warden about bugs. How he hates them. I wish he was still on the boat.

We all jumped down to the lower level. Rick went first, me, Evie, Jonathan then the warden.

Evie was rather excited, "were standing in a room no one has entered in over 3000 years." Jonathan managed to come down the rope, I was still standing there to make sure everyone was down. More like 4/5 of us made it down okay.

"Whoo! What is that God-awful stench?" Waving his hand about to dispel the smell. I just tapped his shoulder and pointed up. He looked up and face was a picture, he just mumbled 'oh'. I walked off to find my brother and future sister-in-law.

She was by those mirrors again, she wiped the cobwebs down from them and she pointed them somewhere "and then there was…. Light." Rick was actually impressed "hey, that is a neat trick." Putting my arms around Evie, "I'm actually impressed, that was cool…" I go to her ear so no one can hear "and you especially impressed my brother." Smirking at her now inflamed red cheeks.

She quickly dismissed our little 'conversation', she gasped "oh, my god. It's a sah-netjer." We just gave a 'huh' eyebrow. "A preparation room." Rick had to ask, "preparation for what?" She went up to him and put on a creepy voice "for entering the afterlife." "Rick, you had to ask." Shiver running down my spine.

"Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies." We made our way further in. We heard some scampering on the ground; we turned around quickly, I quickly had my pistol out… Lucky Rick had his out already.

"What the- what was that?" Whimpering as the warden asked, I couldn't help to entertain myself "sounds like…. Bugs." Evie saw the grin, she had to take the opportunity loudly whispering to him, "she said bugs."

"What do you mean, bugs? I hate bugs." I just rolled my eyes at him and continued walking.


	17. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"So sorry for the long wait, I had no laptop for months. I tried writing on my iPad and phone, but wasn't the same! So thank you all for the comments for me to update. I will be posting 2 chapters tonight, if not more. So here is the long awaited chapter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We walked through the tunnels, saw some statues legs. Walking up towards it. "The legs of Anubis. The Secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here." Evie explained. All of a sudden we heard some noises, quite creepy to be honest. Me, Rick and Jonathan got our pistols out ready. Slowly creeping along the walls, I gave Rick a nod. We quickly aimed ready to shoot. We heard a familiar voice. "You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell's." Henderson relaxed. We both replied putting our guns back, "Likewise." Burns blurted out "Hey, that's my tool kit." Rick put his gun back up when Burns was about to take it. "I don't think so."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He put his hands up in surrender, "Okay. Perhaps I was mistaken." I inwardly laughed at this situation, men I tell you. "Right, I think we better get going..." I trying to defuse the tension. Evie caught on, being her nice womanly self, "Have a good day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Push off! This is our dig site." The bloke wearing a fez. Evie with aggression in her voice, "We got here first." Soon as she said that all of us got our guns back out. Daniels with an attitude "This here's our statue, friend." Rick bit back "I don't see your name written on it… pal." Beni decided to open his big mouth, which I wanted to smack; "Yes, well, there's only five of you… and 15 of me. Your odds are not so great, O'Connell's." I could see Evie looking down on the corner of my eye. "Beni, you know I've been in worst; we both have." Pointing at Rick. Jonathan added "Yeah, me too" Me and Rick looked at Jonathan and he just shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Right then I decided with Evie to get in between them, "Right, this is too much testosterone for us two women here," Evie put her hands on the guns, lowing them down "Oh, look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children. If we're going to play together, we must learn to share. There are other places to dig." Like a mother scolding her children. But not to Rick with her hand on his arm. I could tell with this look I knew he was going to be trouble. I smirked, 'he's already smitten.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0cm 0cm 24px; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Putting our guns away. We separated they had the statue, we went somewhere else./p 


	18. Chapter 14

We found a place to dig, sadly it's on top of us. Jonathan and Rick had their tools out, Evie had her little chisel out to help. I was just sitting down watching them do their job, consider me an observer; plus, this place gives me the creeps. Evie was instructing them where the statue is. "According to these hieroglyphics... we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." I smirked and replied "I never knew you were that type of woman Evie." She blushed.

They kept on digging. Jonathan started talking, "When those damn Yanks go to sleep – no offense –" Looking at me and Rick, we just shrugged together replied "None taken." "– We'll dig out way up and steal that book right out from under them." Rick being clueless asked Evie, "Are you sure we can find this secret compartment thing?"

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. – No offense." Quickly to us. "None taken." Jonathan looked around. "Where's out smelly little friend get to?" Curious. "I don't know, but I was wondering how I could breathe better." I said laughing slightly, they just looked at me with small smiles on their faces. Rick just had a massive grin.

Jonathan then got bored, decided to play golf with the equipment. While Evie was telling us about Mummification. "Let me get this straight. They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars." Rick said being confused and strangely interested. "They'd take out your heart as well. You know how they took out your brain?" Evie excitedly wanting to say it. Jonathan butted in quickly, "I don't think we need to know this." I put my hand up interested "I do."

They looked at me weirdly, "What?" Evie carried on, "They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose… scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils." Doing hand gestures, while explaining it. I just simply smirked "Nice." Rick just held his nose like he was in pain. "That's got to hurt." Evie explained, "It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this."

"I should bloody hope so." I remarked. Rick looked at me and Jonathan, "For the record. If I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification." Jonathan agreed, "Likewise." When Jonathan said that he hit a rock and something just come down from the ceiling, covering us with dust. Coughing and in shock I blurted out, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Evie stood up, looking at that thing that fell. "Oh, my god. It's a – it's a sarcophagus. Buried at the base of Anubis." She said looking up at the ceiling, "He must have been someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty." "I bet you ten bucks he did something naughty." I put in.

We started looking around the sarcophagus. Started to brush down the sand, Jonathan asked "Well, who is it?" Evie answered "He Who Shall Not Be Named." I just rolled my eyes, "Really that helps." Rick blew the sand off and pointed out at something on there. "This looks like some sort of lock." "Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out." Rick remarked "Yeah, no kidding. It'd take us a month to crack into this thing without a key."

I retorted, "That helps a lot, so do you know where the key is?" Evie just blurted out, "A key? A key! A key!" I was confused, "Jonathan? I think your sister has lost it." Evie ignored me, "That's what he was talking about!" Rick looking, if I might say quite jealous. "Who?" Evie run behind us, grabbing something out of the bag. "The man – The man on the barge. The one with the hook. He was looking for a key."

She showed is an old looking, can I say weird looking key. Jonathan saw what she had, "Hey, that's mine." I smirked at look at Jonathan, "Sorry to say Jonathan, that is ours." Laughing. She opened the key, which I must say looked awesome. She slotted into place, with a massive smile. She looked at Rick, he had the same smile back. As the moment was there, it went soon as we heard screaming. Someone in pain. Me and Rick automatically grabbed our guns, running towards the scream.

As soon as we turned the corner, we saw the Warden screaming with his hands on his head, running passed us and into a wall. Dead. We were just staring in shock.


	19. Chapter 15

We had to get out of there, Jonathan and Rick buried his body somewhere. While me and Evie went somewhere outside to get the fire started, thankfully. We sat down waiting for the boys to come back. I think Evie saw them coming back because she started talking, "What you supposed killed him?" Jonathan with a witty remark "Did you ever see him eat?"

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today." Rick said. "Why? What happened?" I said being curious. "Three of their diggers were, uh… melted." Rick said confused. I had my eyes wide open, mouth open in shock. While Evie and Jonathan started asking Rick questions. "What?" "How?"

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap." Confused himself, well freaked. I know I am. To make matters worse Jonathan had to say something. "Maybe this place really is cursed." While the wind blew. I looked at them quite scared, turned my head to look at Rick. We knew something was wrong in this place, from the last time we were here.

Evie being herself, "Oh, for goodness' sake, you three!" I had to ask her, "You don't believe in curses?" Rick kept the fire going, prodding. "I believe if I can see it and I can tough it, it's real. That's what I believe." Evie said confidently. Rick saying at the same time grabbing his shotgun, "yeah? Well I believe in being prepared." Locking his gun at the end.

"Let's see what our friend the Warden believed in." Jonathan saying grabbing a bag to his left. "Jonathan? Don't tell me you grabbed that off a dead man? You are just a sick man." I said. While he was going around his back, "argh." Pulling his hand out, Evie screamed a little, Rick was ready to shoot, I was ready to shoot and it's not a good combo with being jumpy. "What?" Rick demanded at the same time Evie was hiding her face, turning her head slowly towards Jonathan. "My God, what is it?"

He went back in the bag, I was ready to shoot at whatever came out of that bottle. Relieved Jonathan said, "A broken bottle. Glenlivet. Twelve years old! He may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste." Opening the bottle and having a sip. Me and Evie smiled and laughed a little. "Oh, I hate you right now, Jonathan. Also, I better have a sip after what you put me through." Smirking.

Suddenly, we heard horses' neighs and voices. Rick got up, I followed him quickly grabbing my guns and Kurki Swords. Just in case I run out of bullets. Rick gave Evie his shotgun, "Take this. Stay here." Me and Rick went off to look, I can hear Evie calling after us along with Jonathan calling Evie to stay there.

Me and Rick went behind one of the walls that's still standing. "You ready?" I asked Rick. He nodded. All we saw was loads of people on the horses in black. We started shooting at them. We both heard Jonathan calling out for us. "O'Connell's!" We saw him getting chased by a man in black. Rick being him, decided to tackle him off his horse. I just jumped down. Running towards them, I saw that he had his sword out. Which Rick shot at, he turned his back shooting someone. I could see him grabbing another sword out. I grabbed mine out, deflecting his blow. I looked at him, he's cute. Rick knew just let me at it, so he had my back shooting at people.

We kept on deflecting each other's blows. I think I surprised him. I think Rick had enough, he saw a bomb and lit it on fire. I saw that the man stopped, looking behind me. Turned and saw Rick with it lit. "Enough! Yallah!" Stopping everything. I just shivered at how his voice is. Deep, hot accent. "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day. Yallah! Nimshi!" He left on his horse. Along with the others.

I took the bomb off him and took the fuse out. He went to check on Evie, while me, I'm just thinking of that man that left. I've never felt like this before, I mean I had a boyfriend but that was nothing, nothing compared to him. I know I just met/fought with him. It's stupid to call it 'love at first sight' but wait and see. Wait and see what this adventure will bring.


	20. I'm sorry this is not an update

Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in while! I thought I put this up here, because the scum we call suicide bombers, decided to attack Ariana Grande concert! A CONCERT! LITTLE CHILDREN WERE THERE! I have no problem with people and their religions, it's your faith. But there is no words for what they have done they are utter scum! Killing innocent people only makes you a murderer!

I don't like Trump but I agree with what he said "they are losers" by giving them a name of monster... they know they are!

They can try and break us but they just bring us CLOSER and STRONGER!

...

My heart goes out to the families that have sadly been taken from us and to the ones that are injured! You can't even enjoy a concert anymore! ? ﾟﾘﾢ #prayformanchester

Thank you guys for your time! ?


	21. Chapter 16

Soon it became night time, but that man is still on my mind. Those beautiful brown eyes, that jaw line… okay, I need to stop drinking. Getting out of my daydream, I realised Jonathan is sleeping, and Rick and Evie were standing up. Rick trying to teach Evie to punch. "Hey, tough stuff, try a right hook. Ball up your fist and put it –" Rick grabbed Evie's hand balling it up properly. "– Put it up like that."

Evie swaying about, clearly drunk. "- Mm-hmm." Rick putting his hand up for her to hit. "- And then mean it. Hit right here." She goes to punch him "- I mean it!" Punches his hand but topples over, laughing; thankfully Rick was there. "- Okay. Okay, it's time for another drink." He's trying not to laugh. "Rick you sure you want to give her more booze?" Quite concerned for her having a nasty hangover in the morning. He just ignored me. Nice, Rick nice.

"Unlike my brother, sir… I know when to say no." Grabbing the bottle that was wrapped up in Jonathan's arms. Taking a drink of the drink, Rick just looks at her. Smiling Rick told her "Uh-uh and unlike your brother, miss… you, I just don't get."

I can tell that they weren't paying attention on who's around. At least I'm nicely drunk and I got some entertainment. Gasping from the strength of the drink, wiping her mouth with her hand "I know. You're wondering… what is a place like me doing in a girl like this." I quirked an eyebrow 'Okay, I think she's pretty wreaked. She won't be long sleeping.'

"Yeah, something like that." Going along with what Evie just said. For some reason, she started to show her hand and wrist. "Egypt is in my blood. You see, my – my father… was a very, very famous explorer… and he loved Egypt so much… he married my mother, who was an Egyptian… and quiet an adventurer herself." Showing Rick her necklace. Rick held the necklace, having a look at it. "I get your father, and I get your mother… and, uh… I get him, but… what are you doing here?"

'Ouch Rick, bit harsh.' Wincing. Evie looked like she could have killed my brother. "Ooh, look, I – I may not be… an explorer…" Standing trying to make her point but at this point made her look funny. "Or – or an adventurer seeker or a gunfighter… Mr O'Connell… But I am proud of what I am." Rick looking confused, trying to make sense of it. "And what is that?"

"I… am a librarian." Looking quite proud for herself. Even Rick had a little smile. I had to keep myself quiet this is priceless. She dropped in front of Rick. "And I am going to kiss you… Mr O'Connell." Rick looked quite nervous, 'oh, this is priceless' "Call me Rick."

I put my fist in my mouth to stop laughing my head off. She had a massive smile on her face "Oh, Rick." They leaned it about to kiss. Suddenly, Evie fell asleep right before they kissed, on Rick's lap. He looked gutted, he kissed the air where she would have been.

Soon as he did that, I couldn't hold it any longer… I was wetting myself laughing. Soon as he heard that laughter, he jumped and spun around so quickly he could have gotten whiplash. "ALICE!" I couldn't talk. "It's not funny." "Yes, yes, yes, it is" laughing again. "You sure nothing is happening? If it is first dibs on god-mother." "Alice, seriously nothing. And what the hell with the god-mother."

"Keep telling yourself that Rick, good night bro. Love you" Giving him a sleepy smile. He come over give me a kiss on the forehead, "Good night Alice, love you too."


	22. Chapter 17

Come morning, I was the first to awaken. I decided on making breakfast ready for them, ready for when they wake up. Well, hopefully Evie and Jonathan can stomach something. The drunks they are. Thinking about that man that come on the camp, I can't stop thinking about it. Even dreaming about him, I don't know what to do. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I don't even know who he is, or why I am thinking about him all the time. While I was thinking of the mysterious man, I didn't hear them starting to wake up.

"Morning Alice." I turned around saw Rick was up. "Morning, food?" Pointing at the food, that was nearly done. "Yes please, I'm starving." Dishing up his food, both hearing groaning for the two on the bed mats. Laughing "Morning, you drunkards!" Both groaning more, due to the loudness of my voice.

"Food anyone?" "I don't think I can have anything to eat right now Alice." Jonathan holding his head. "How about you Evie? You need to eat something you'll feel better, trust me." She nods. After eating breakfast, we decided to go back to the sarcophagus.

Evie was excited as much as you can tell with that massive grin and clapping of hands, the boys are using their brawn to pick it against the stone wall. "Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was little girl." Rick looked her confused, "you dream about dead guys?"

"You are jealous about her dreaming about dead guys?" Grinning at Rick, he looked at me wide eyed. "Look, his sacred spells have been chiselled off. This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next." Reading the Ancient Egyptian writing on the sarcophagus.

Rick picked up a bar to open the sarcophagus, "Now, let's see who's inside, shall we?" Jonathan said while opening it. The lid opened, and the mummy just popped out. We jumped back, having a heart attack in the meantime. Evie just looked at the mummy with an annoyed look, "Oh, my god, I hate it when these things do that."

"Evie? Are they supposed to look like that?" My lip curling in disgust. "No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still – still –" Stuttering trying to get the word out, " – Juicy." All three said at the same time.

" – Yes. He must be more than 3000 years old… and, well, it looks as if he's still… decomposing." Evie said while analysing the mummy. "He's creepy that's what he is." Grimacing by looking at the mummy. Rick point out something on the inside lid… "Hey, look at that. What you think of this?" We all bent down to the lid. She put her fingers across the markings. "My god, these marks were made with… fingernails. This man was buried alive. And he left a message 'Death is only the beginning.'"


	23. Chapter 18

After all that, night time came. Evie and I decided to look in the sarcophagus, well she did the looking I was the look out. I still felt a bit off with this place. On our way back, we saw that Dr. Chamberlain, the gentleman with the fez. He had a black book, which he was struggling with.

Evie saw what I was looking at, looking up from her scarabs; she picked from the sarcophagus. "I believe you need a key to open that book." I looked at her confused, "what was that about Evie?" "Tell you later." I shrugged.

We saw the other Americans along with Rick and Jonathan. With jars. "Look what I found." Beni that was sitting in mine and Evie's seat Rick looked at him "You're in their seat." Beni thought he was joking, I got quite annoyed "Now, Beni!" He moved quiet quickly with a little 'yup'.

We sat down by Rick, well I put Evie by Rick. "Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin." I muttered under my voice "your friend, not mine." "They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him."

"So somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asking Evie. Evie nods "very slowly." I shivered "I can't believe you are just holding them like it's a small kitten or something. You do realise they came to life earlier?" Rick looked at me, "calm down Alice, they aren't going to get you." I glared at his little cocky smirk.

Jonathan changed the subject quickly, he's lucky I didn't shoot him. "He certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him." "Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter." We had to grin at that, "Knowing you, it probably was you in the past life." Me and the rest of them laughed, Rick just grinned.

"Well, according to my readings… our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses… one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. But all in my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been performed." Evie informed us. Rick with his witty remark, "That bad, huh?" "Yes, well, they – they never used it because they feared it so. It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise… he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

After that disturbing talk about the Hom-Dai and the curses, we all went to sleep. Except me and Rick, we don't sleep much. Always alert. I heard someone getting up, soft feet, Evie. 'What is she doing?'

I heard Rick speak out, "That's called stealing, you know." "According to you, Alice and my brother… it's called borrowing." I sat up grinning, "I taught you well, Evie." They saw the book she was carrying. "I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold." Rick asked, "It is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else. I think this may be the Book of the Dead."

"The Book of the Dead? Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?" Rick asked. "I wouldn't want to be reading it or even touching it," I said little bit creeped out with that Book. "It's just a book. No harm ever came from… reading a book." Evie said while opening the book. "Yeah, books never harm you… except papercuts, books dropping on your foot. Shall I go on?" I said sarcastically. They didn't even listen. Suddenly the wind came out of nowhere. "That happens a lot around here." Rick trying to assure us. "So, what's it say?" Rick asked. " 'Amun Ra. Amun Dei.' Speaks of the night and of the day." As she continues what she's saying, I feel like something's wrong.

I heard the guy with the fez shout out, "NOO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!" I saw something coming towards us, fast. Jonathan woke up, quickly. "Guys, RUN!" Everyone was screaming 'run' 'go'. We all run back inside the building. Don't know where the others have gone but right now I couldn't care less. We were slowly walking checking if anything was coming near us. All of a sudden there was a vibration, "Ah, Jon!" Evie grabbed on to Jonathan. All of a sudden the sand started to rise up, "We better go the other way." I suggested.

"Scarabs!" Evie screamed. "Go, go, go! Run!" Rick shouting at us. Rick threw the torch towards them, 'like it can do anything' Me and Rick had the same idea as each other. We got out our pistols and started shooting but moving backwards; we came on a bridge, saw no way out of there so me, Rick and Jonathan decided to jump onto the rock that you have jump towards. We were watching them go pass. Neither of us were thinking about where Evie was.

Soon as they went. We realised that Evie wasn't with us. "Evelyn?" Rick called out. "Evie?" Jonathan called out too. "Evie?" I also called out. "Evelyn!" "Evie!" We kept on calling. "Guys, we better go and find her. I don't think those bugs are coming back anytime soon." They nodded and we went to find her. 'I hope she is okay.'


	24. Chapter 19

We kept trying to find where Evie went. We jumped to where she was standing. We got frustrated, I think Rick realised something was wrong. He started to whack it with his shotgun, "Damn it! It's a trap door. There's gotta be a switch or something around here someplace." Feeling around the corners and putting our backs into the wall to budge it.

Suddenly, we heard Henderson screaming, "Run, you sons of bitches! Run!" I think we knew what it was, "Go." Rick said, we all started to run. I saw one of the workers running behind. He tripped, the scarabs come down and started to eat away his skin. "Go! Go!" Rick urgently said.

We were running, suddenly Rick stopped and went into the room. "There you are! Will you quit playing hide-and-seek. Let's get out of here." He grabbed her arm, realising how she was frozen looking in front of her.

"Woah!" "Shit!" Rick and I shouted out. 'What is that thing? Oh my god, that's the thing, that's that mummy. I knew that was unnatural.' Thinking to myself just looking at that dead mummy. Jonathan come running in with the other Americans. "Evie!" They realised what was in front of them. Jonathan had a look of shock and disgust on his face while dropping his torch. The others just had disbelief and shock.

The mummy turned to us and started screaming inhumanly at us, made us jump. Rick being Rick decided to do it back to him, like that's going to scare him. But thankfully me and Rick had our shotguns out ready. Bang! Shot the mummy. "- Move!" Pushing me and Evie to the other side, out of the door. I could hear Jonathan talking hysterical, "Yeah, right. Did you see that? It was walking. It was walking!"

We managed to get outside, without dying. Oh wait, I spoke to soon. The Meji were there in their black dressed glory, with guns aimed at us with the Doctor on this knees with that Book. The boss come forward, lowered his facial garb. It was the same man from the other night. The handsome one.

He looks at us in anger and disappointment. Ouch! "I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all… for you have unleashed a creature we have feared more than 3,000 years."

Rick and I spoke out at the same time as they started to walk passed us. "- Relax, we got him." He came up to our faces, "- No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world." Soon as he said that the other Meji's brought out a body, alive Mr Burns but he has no eyes or tongue. The other two American's started accusing them. "- You bastards." "- What did you do to him?"

He looked at the two, "We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all. Yallah. Nimishi. We must now go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill him." Walking off, Rick turned his head to him, "We already told you we got him." Again, he went up to Rick. "Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep… and he will never stop."

Walking off. I run up to him grabbing his arm, "And you're all going down there on your own? With just swords and your guns? As you said it can't be killed buy mortal weapons, and you're going back in there with mortal weapons? Where's the great idea in that plan?" I asked him, lifting an eyebrow. "As I said we will find a weapon that will kill this creature that you unleashed." He told me. "Woah! That was not me, it was Evie." I turned my head looking at them I could tell they want to get out of here. "Right, good luck. Try and not to get killed. You're too good looking to get killed by a mummy." Walking backwards with a little flirty wink. 


	25. Chapter 20

We arrived in Evie's apartment trying to figure out what to do next. But as usual Rick got to argue about something. Poor Evie. They could at least shut the door. All this about him wanting to go and Evie wanting to find a way to beat this creature. But the way things are going in the room isn't going down so well.

"Will you listen to me? We have to do – Once this creature has been reborn… his curse is going to spread until the whole of the Earth is destroyed." Evie telling Rick. "Yeah? Is that my problem?" Rick, you stupid – "It is everybody's problem." Evie said back. I have a feeling that something is going go south very fast. Someone is going to get hurt.

"Evelyn, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on… I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. I have done that. End of job. End of story. – Contract terminated." There it is. I'm going to kick Rick's ass.

There was a pause, " – That's all I am to you? A contract?" Evie said upset. Ouch.

"You can either tag along with me… or you can stay here… and try and save the world! What's it gonna be?" Rick giving her the options, like there's a right answer. "I'm staying." With her defences back up.

"Fine!" Rick said.

"Fine." Evie said back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." Rick had the final say by closing the door behind him.

He saw me sitting on the chair, with an eyebrow raised. "Not a word, Alice." "Wasn't going to say anything except…" I go up to him and smack the back of his head. "Are you fricking kiddin' me Rick? That's not the way you talk to a lady. Now let's get a drink, God knows I need one."

We walked into the bar, I saw our very old friend Winston, drunk as always. Talking to one of the local ladies on his arm. No doubt about his time in the Royal Air Corps. Rick wasn't paying attention and bumped into him. Rick looked up, saw it was Winston tapped his shoulder, "Hi, Winston."

He saw it us, "Ye – uh – you know, O'Connell's. Ever since the end of the great war…" We saw he was walking through the fountain, Rick rolled his eyes tapped Jonathan on the shoulder to give him a heads up with the key he had in his hand. "… there hasn't been a – a single challenge… - Worthy of a man like me." Jonathan just managed to put it in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah? We all got our little problems today, Winston." Rick told him. Jonathan started to pour us our shots. "I just wish I could have chucked it in with the others… and gone down in flame and glory… rotting of boredom and booze." Winston takes Jonathan's shot off him, "Cheers." He takes the shot. Puts it back on the table. "Oh, well, back to the airfield." Slapping the boys on the back giving them a jolt.

I was choking back a laugh at their faces. I downed my shot before it even goes anywhere. Rick about about to take the shot, but his curiosity got the best of him, "tell me, has your sister always been –" Jonathan knew what he was about to say and interrupted Rick. "– Oh, yes, always." "To be honest, who would blame her having a brother like you?" I said sarcastically, with a little grin. They just give me a 'really' look.

I saw Henderson coming towards us, with Daniels behind him. Looking quite terrified, mind you wouldn't. "We're all packed up, but the damn boat doesn't leave till tomorrow morning." Henderson told us, standing by Jonathan. "Tail set firmly between your legs, I see." Jonathan said. "You can talk. You don't have some sacred walkin' corpse after ya." Henderson told him Jonathan with a bit of anger. "Hey, everything will be alright!" I told them.

Rick turned to Daniels that was sitting next to him looking like he doesn't know what's happening is real. "So, uh, how's your friend?" Rick asked with genuine concern. "He had his eye's and tongue ripped out of him. How would you be?" He grabbed his shot and walked off. We just looked down. Nothing can say that can make this better. Only if we can find away to kill this thing and hopefully everything will be alright.

* * *

 **This is a late update, apologies. No excuses. Just haven't had the inspiration to write. But other than that hope you enjoyed it. Hope you had a great Christmas, I will try and write more before the New Year. TRY. But if I don't have a great New Year!**


End file.
